As demand for ever-shrinking semiconductor devices continues to increase, so too will the demand for improved inspection tools for defect identification and classification. Defects impacting the quality of fabricated devices may include, for example, stacking fault defects and basal plane dislocation defects. Stacking fault defects and basal plane dislocations display a weak photoluminescent signature when stimulated with ultraviolet light. Current inspection tools do not efficiently measure photoluminescent defects in conjunction with scattering-type defects. As such, it is desirable to provide improved methods and systems that act to cure the defects of the prior art.